


going down, swinging

by sullixtion



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сборник драбблов-кроссоверов. пара строк о любви, idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. where is your boy tonight?/going down, swinging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сонён не знает, где его границы, и тонет в нем.   
> sunyoung/jinki (one-sided).

Сонён на него смотрит так, будто выше нет никого, будто он - небо ее, океан бескрайний, молитва и линия жизни на ладони.  
Сонён на него издалека смотрит и задумчиво накручивает волосы на палец. Локоны, выкрашенные солнцем, мягко спадают до лопаток и сияют золотом.  
Сонён на него смотрит, смотрит, и все ей мало, и все хочется больше, и она смотрит, смотрит, не отрываясь.  
  
Сонён маленькая и хрупкая - сожмешь крепче, чем обычно, и сломаешь, разломишь на две части. Сонён, наверное, кажется ему смешной и назойливой со своим жадным, блестящим взглядом и желтыми платьями.  
  
В маленькой Сонён столько любви, что на двоих хватит.  
(Если он захочет).  
  
Ей эта любовь грудную клетку стягивает, стягивает, пока воздуха не становится мало; вдох-выдох, дыши, птичка. Сонён крылья расправляет и за его спиной в свете прожекторов видит такие же - большие и белые.  
  
Сонён солнечная и улыбчивая; и за него улыбнется, если вдруг понадобится.  
Сонён любит безответно и самоотрицающе; Сонён любит так естественно, как только возможно.  
Он - небо просторное, он - океан бескрайний, он - молитва исступленная, он - линия жизни, только никогда не прерывающаяся. Сонён не знает, где его границы, и тонет в нем. Сонён улыбается ему бесконечно мягко, в ней столько любви, что она выплескивается за борт корабля под названием "Пак Сонён".  
  
_they say the captain goes down with the ship_  
so when the world ends will god go down with it?  
  
Сонён всю себя отдает этой любви; Сонён любит - не любит лишь он ее, но она ослеплена, она не видит ничего.  
Но нельзя не видеть вечность целую, нельзя с завязанными глазами не упасть.  
  
_where is your boy tonight?_  
  
И Джинки, конечно, не виноват, и она не винит его в своей глупости, но до чего же ей больно, до чего же обидно.  
  
И Сонён теряет весь свой цвет, и Виктория обнимает ее ласково. Корабль "Пак Сонён" тонет, и волосы хрупкого капитана превращаются в темное золото. Сонён не знает и, отчаявшись, сжигает свои старые дневники. Они кажутся ей совсем наивными и глупыми. В огне она надеется сжечь и любовь свою.  
  
Виктория обнимает ее ласково. _Девочка моя, от любви не отказываются, девочка моя, любить не перестают - если действительно любили._  
  
А Сонён не плачет; у всегда спокойной и солнечной девочки только руки дрожат, и Виктория сжимает ее руки в своих. Но он проходит мимо и даже не замечает Сонён, и она чувствует себя совсем маленькой, серой и незначительной.  
Сонён задыхается, Сонён страдает так же самоотрицающе, как любила. Не может иначе. Не умеет. Не учили ее, птичку, не растрачивать себя - иначе как жить?  
  
_Девочка моя, любовь не забывают, говорит Виктория._  
  
Девочка моя, глупая, сильная, с живым сердцем, ты с этой любовью пройдешь бок о бок до самого конца. Ветер наполнит твои паруса, и ты снова отчалишь в море-океан и однажды _(обязательно, обещает Виктория)_ ты снова будешь сиять.  
  
И Сонён думает, что, наверное, она права, и переключает трек в плеере; _i hope you had the time of your life._


	2. hidden//look at the reflection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> он, она и - штрихами - отражение в пруду.   
> kibum/krystal.

В поезде она видит девушку с татуировкой на руке - что-то избито-вечное о жизни и смерти - и улыбается чуть слышно, одними уголками губ, так, чтобы та не заметила. Девушка бросает на нее взгляд - случайный, мимолетный - и поправляет очки в неоново-зеленой оправе.  
Сучжон опускает голову и делает вид, что увлечена своей книгой, хотя на самом деле ей хочется сказать, что "жизнь" на английском пишется _совсем не так_. Но молчит, бесцельно листает страницы, достает наушники, делает музыку погромче; утопает лето в ромашковых полях, проносящихся мимо окна поезда. И рельсы, рельсы одни впереди и позади, железные километры расстояния.  
  
Ее полка - тринадцатый номер, и не все черные кошки приносят несчастье; она не суеверна, конечно же, но на шее у нее болтается маленький кулон - черный котенок. В это она верит свято.  
  
Чемодана у нее нет - рюкзак один на спине. С ним легко справиться одной, хоть ее и ждут на станции.  
  
\- Привет, Кибом, - шепчет она и соскальзывает в его руки. - Привет.  
  
Никаких лишних слов. За эти годы они успели выучить друг друга наизусть и вшить в память стальными нитями.  
  
Никаких лишних вопросов. Сучжон нравится идти рядом с ним и ничего больше не говорить; со временем она убедилась, что движения, жесты и - особенно - глаза скажут то, что нужно, ни больше, ни меньше, только правду.  
  
И она видит, что все не так уж и прекрасно, как могло быть. Что жизнь берет свое и назад не отдает, что все чудесное осталось позади.   
  
Сучжон знает, что это такое.  
  
Они не обмениваются репликами о погоде, политике и дешевой газетной краске, от которой подушечки пальцев становятся серыми. Они просто идут: Кибом впереди, Сучжон на шаг позади, не оспаривая его право быть всегда первым.  
  
Право первым влюбиться, первым признаться в этом, первым понять, что все это глупо, все это ни к чему не приведет.  
  
Право первым понять спустя много лет, что пусть это и глупо, и так безнадежно, но оно того стоит.  
  
 _Сучжон вообще предпочитала быть ведомой, а не ведущей, хоть и не показывала никогда; Кибом не сразу, но увидел это где-то за ее масками, за что она ему была всегда благодарна._  
  
Дорога под ногами поросла травой, и несведущий человек ни за что не нашел бы ее. Они были здесь давно, но ни разу не сворачивают с тропы.  
  
Сучжон около тридцати четырех, Кибом чуть старше, и лица их уже теряют сияние молодости; уже тускнеют глаза, уже мир кажется не таким простым и одновременно не таким сложным.  
  
Они были здесь давно, лет тринадцать назад, и за это время, конечно, сильно изменились.  
  
Здесь они однажды давали друг другу клятвы, здесь они верили в бесконечность, здесь потерялись и тут же нашлись.  
  
Они были здесь тринадцать лет назад, а пруд такой же, как и прежде. Время здесь останавливается и замирает навеки.  
  
Остаться бы здесь, не возвращаться!  
  
\- Вот и мы и пришли, - говорит Кибом.  
  
Сучжон держит его за руку, смотрит в воду и видит двадцатилетнюю себя. И вот она, Сучжон-из-пруда, говорит что-то ему, признается в чем-то очень важном, и сама вся подается вперед, полная юной надежды. А он ей отвечает и смеется, и смех его косой рябью перечеркивает отражение.  
  
И что-то сжимается у нее в груди.


	3. there and back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> бабочки-заколки, красные туфли, записки из места, куда ей хочется попасть вновь. а еще - немного о Сьюзен Певенси.   
> taemin/jinri.

Чжинри распускает волосы - шоколадный водопад - и в ящике стола ищет заколку. Там, внутри - все ее воспоминания: дневники с истертыми обложками, поломанные карандаши, старые билеты в кино, пустой флакончик из-под духов, измятые записки. Она сохраняет все, что только можно. Эта привычка у нее с детства - так она старается каждый значимый момент поймать, оставить себе и не отдавать смеющемуся ветру, что уносит ее дни за собой.  
  
Перламутровая заколка-бабочка находится не сразу. Это похоже на уборку: сначала нужно перебрать все, дотронуться до каждой вещи, пролистать каждую тетрадь и ничего не упустить; но наконец пальцы касаются прохладных крыльев.  
  
Заколов прядь волос, Чжинри долго смотрит на пожелтевший лист бумаги, датированный невесть каким годом. Она не вчитывается в полустертые буквы, но улыбается - грустно, как улыбаются давно ушедшим дням - и берет его в руки.  
  
Эта записка - времен ее коротких волос, смешливых фраз и красных туфель. Времен, когда она была любима, когда ее ждали, когда ей бредили, и когда она сама сходила с ума и тонула.  
  
На мгновение ей хочется вернуться назад, и она бросает взгляд на шкаф. Там, внутри, стоит пара красных туфель. Стоит лишь надеть их - и она вернется.  
  
Чжинри сжимает записку, мнет ее, не жалея старой бумаги. Ей хочется вернуться, вернуться и вновь прозрачными брызгами разбить гладкую поверхность воды.  
  
Ей хочется вернуться и остаться там навсегда; ах, зачем, зачем она ушла? Зачем покинула то место?  
  
Спохватившись, она разворачивает записку. Слова бьют под дых, слова ранят ее, и сердце ее колотится быстрее. Она закрывает рот рукой и, пошатнувшись, отворачивается.  
  
"Ох уж эта Сьюзен! - воскликнула Люси. - Ее ничего не интересует, кроме нейлона, губной помады и приглашений. Она всегда была такая смешная, так старалась поскорее вырасти".  
  
Чжинри вспоминает: это лежало в ее кармане, когда она вернулась _оттуда_ в последний раз. Тогда она еще не знала, что не вернется, хоть и чувствовала, что охладела, _отказалась_. А потом все вдруг стало казаться детской сказкой, которую ей кто-то нашептывал на ночь.  
  
Она вспоминает и то, как сильно она не переносила Сьюзен в детстве, как не понимала, почему та променяла неприступные замки, глубокие моря и колчан, полный стрел, на чулки и помаду. Чжинри вспоминает - и себя видит ничтожно мелкой, прозаичной и жалкой. Чем она лучше, какое право имеет осуждать Сьюзен?  
  
Чжинри разжимает пальцы, и записка падает на пол. Неуверенно, нерешительно она подходит к шкафу и отворяет его дверцы, надевает туфли и закрывает глаза.   
  
Ничего не происходит. Она слышит шум машин за окном, громкую болтовню детей. Все так, как и должно быть. Все так, как и завещала Сьюзен. Чжинри ломается - на мельчайшие осколки; прячет лицо в руках своих и падает на колени. Слезы текут по щекам - ей стыдно, ей ужасно стыдно и больно.  
  
Ветер путается в листве. Где-то журчит ручей. Кто-то опускается рядом, не произнося ни единого слова, и кладет ладони на ее голову так, как священник на исповеди возлагает край епитрахили, точно прощает ее. Она узнает эти прикосновения, она всегда бы их узнала, в любой жизни и любом мире, но поверить так тяжело, поверить так страшно.  
  
Она любила его - он любил ее. Ее звали Солли - его звали Тэмин. Все было так просто, но красные туфли все больше и больше казались плодом ее воспаленного сознания. И однажды она перестала верить.  
  
Только он, кажется, не перестал верить в нее.  
  
Когда она открывает глаза, бабочка срывается с ее волос и улетает в ярко-голубое небо.  
  
Он - прямо перед ней. Так близко, как будто ничего и не было; она не решается дотронуться до него.  
  
\- Ты вернулась.  
\- Ты ждал? - глубоко внутри она знает, что, конечно, ждал, но ей нужно услышать это от него.  
\- Всегда.  
  
Перламутровая бабочка кружит над ними, ослепительная, точно весна в начале мая, взмахивает тонкими шелковыми крыльями и постепенно поднимается все выше и выше, пока не растворяется без остатка в солнечном свете.


End file.
